Sam Angel (Re Write)
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety!
1. Dying of a Broken Heart

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What?! A new season of Supernatural? Le gaspeth! Lol! So I had hard time deciding what to write next so I asked around and got no definite answer. So I played a game where I wrote the titles of the stories and laid them down and tossed coins on them. The one with that the most money or coins won and this was it! *rains confetti* Heheh. Also since a lot of you loved the first Sam Angel and due to popular demand y'all are getting this! The re write! *more confetti* You lucky devils you! Lol! So let's get started shall we?**

**Summary: Sam thinks that Dean hates him and does what he thinks would make him happy. Removing himself from the picture. So when he does a certain angel comes and gives the gift of re birth. A second chance at life, with him raising the youngster. What about Dean? Does he know what happened? If so, how does he feel? And what would he think about his brother being an angel?**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake for everything and to chill out!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body! **

**Dying of a Broken Heart**

Sam sighed as he heard his brother pounding out the metal of the Impala to form it's shape. He flinched at the loud sounds. He and his big brother hadn't been on good terms lately. In fact the two had a major argument last night.

_Last night_

_"Dean-" Sam began._

_"What Sam? What?" Dean groaned. He so did not want to deal with his brother right now. _

_"I uh-H how are you?" Sam asked in a meek little voice._

_"How am I? How. Am. I? Well let's see. You crash my car, let the demon go, got me and dad hurt, then dad killed, Hell Sam you killed everyone!" Dean ranted. "Everything is your fault! If you were never born none of this would've happend! I would've been happier! Had a 'normal' life with MY parents! So. How am I? Lousy, miserable, depressed, and stuck with you. That's how I am Sam. Now leave me alone. Forever." _

_With that Dean turned and went back to work on his car. Not seeing the tears spilling down Sam's face._

_"S sure. I-I'm really sorry." Sam whispered._

_"Not sorry enough." Dean grumbled._

_Sam nodded and went back into the house. He laid on his and buried his face into the pillows and cried. Hard. _

_Present time_

Sam sniffled at that and let the tears fall again. Dean was right. If Sam were never born, none of this would've ever happened. He should take Deans advise and go away. Forever.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Dean. He didn't expect Dean to read it but if he did...he hoped he would be at peace for Sam's choice. Once he was done he hid the letter until he was able to sneak away later and went to Bobby. He found him in the study.

"Hey boy. You alright? You look pale." Bobby asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Bobby do you regret meeting me?" Sam asked meekly.

"What are you talking about son?" Bobby asked slightly worried.

"Never mind. Just curious." Sam said.

"Son, I don't regret it. I be mighty miserable without you." Bobby assured the depressed hunter.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam smiled a bit.

Bobby nodded and got to work. Sam sat in the study with him and read, helping Bobby every now and again.

'At least Bobby would miss me...wouldn't he?' Sam thought to himself.

He shook his head sadly and got back to his book.

Later that night

Sam had just finished packing all his belongings into his duffel bag. He didn't have much except for clothes and a few small possessions and his laptop. He placed his duffel on the bed with his letter to Dean.

He got dressed, put his boots on, and grabbed his knife. He crept down the hallway and stopped by the room their-Dean's dad would use, and sighed sadly. He went inside for a moment and looked around. It still felt like his-Dean's dad was still there. He sniffled and headed for the stairs. The longer he waited the harder it would be to this.

He went past the library and smiled tearfully when he saw Bobby conked out surrounded by books. He went up to him and took the bottle out his hand and put back in it's proper place. He then discreetly gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Bobby. I'll miss you. Thank you for everything." Sam whispered.

He looked back at the older hunter and left the library, heading down the stairs. He looked outside and saw the stadium lights on in the yard and saw Dean's shadow moving around.

'Good, he won't notice me then.' Sam thought. 'It's for the best.'

Sam slipped out of the back door and ran to cliffside in the woods in the back of Bobby's house. Once he got to the cliffside he took a moment to gather himself and took out his knife. He looked at his reflection in the blade and snarled at himself.

"All monsters have to die. All monsters will go to Hell. It's what I deserve." He said softly.

He raised the knife with a shaking hand and pressed it to his throat. He thought all the good memories he had and shared with his family and friends.

"It's all a lie. All lies. This is what I deserve. I have to do this. I need to set Dean free." Sam sobbed.

With one swift motion he slashed his throat open and let himself fall off the cliff as the darkness claimed him. Though he didn't make it far. A man with beautiful cream white wings with red trim and smelled faintly of strawberries and sugar caught the boy and held him in his arm as the rest of his life faded away.

"Samuel. I've been watching you for quite sometime. I understand what it's like. I hate fighting with my brothers too. But never had I want to resort to this. But you felt as if you had no choice. So since you gave up this life, I am here to grant you new life as my son. You are my charge after all. We weren't suppose to meet until you were a bit older. But no matter. It's time to go home. Son." The man said.

He shielded Sam with his wings and used his grace to make Sam his child. When he opened his wings he smiled down at the eight month old.

"Small for your age but you'll re grow to the gentle giant you once were. Now. Time to go." The man said and he took his new son home. Where he would be loved and treasured.

Sam had always belonged to Dean but Dean had given his brotherhood up and now the angel who had heard his charges cries of pain came forth and will now raise him and love him in his new life. Safe from the hunting world.

**Alrighty guys! Chapter one! Whoo! But um I'm going to go hide now *hides from all the crazy people now out for my blood.***

**Until Next Time! *arms myself with everything and continues hiding***


	2. Uncle Cas

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Good? Yeah! Meant to have this up last night but yesterday was my baby Sammys birthday! Sam: I'm not a baby! Me: Hell ya you are! You're the cutest, most sweetest, and all around good baby! Sam: Sigh. Whatever. But yes. Yesterday was my 31st birthday! And this girl, my brother, and Cas threw me a party. It was nice! Me: It was epic! Anywho, I want to thank you guys! The responses for this so far was epic! I love you guys! Sam: It's great so far but did I have to slit my throat? Why didn't I go old fanshioned and slit my wrists or put a bullet in me? Me: Are you questioning me? *glare of death* Sam: *gulps* N no...just wondering... Me: I didn't plan on having you slit your throat. It just went that way. Plus it'll tie into the story a little more as we go. Sam: I guess. But how will it tie in? Me: You'll find out. Sam: Alright. Shall we start? Me: Yup! Here we go! When we left off, as Sammy here mentioned, he slit his throat and died. But an angel appeared and gave him new life. But who's the angel? Let's go see!**

**Snarry-Poor Sammy! And hooray for angels! And yay! **

**beyondtired-Thank you dear!**

**Tea Party of Death-I'm glad you love it dear! And yay! There's a bunch of people out there...**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook for everything! :)**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

**Uncle Cas and Dean finds out**

Sammy cooed and giggled as he walked or rather stumbled to his uncle. Gabriel watched with a smile as his son and brother played. Gabe could hardly stand it. His son was growing up. He wasn't suprised though. Here at his home time passed differently than Earth time. It had only been a day Earth time since he brought his new son home and here it had been a month and his Sammy was already one years old.

He laughed when Sammy walked past his uncle and to his papa.

"Pa pa pa pa" Sammy babbled.

"That's right Sammy! I'm papa. Where's Uncle Castiel?" Gabe asked his baby as he scooped him up.

Sammy pointed to Castiel "Ka!"

Castiel smiled and took his nephew. His smile grew when Sam snuggled into him.

"Now Cassie are sure you don't mind watching Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"Not at all. You go do what you need. Sammy and I will be alright." Castiel said.

"Alright. Call if you need me?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes. We'll call if there's trouble. RIght Sammy?"

Sam cooed and babbled his answer. The little guy was getting sleepy.

"Aw. Naptime huh buddy?" Gabriel asked softly to his son rubbing his back.

Sammy yawned and snuggled further into Castiel.

"Alright. I better go. Have fun you two!" Gabriel said. "Papa will be back soon Sam I am!"

"Bb pa pa" Sam babbled.

Gabriel disappeared leaving the angels alone. Castiel then went into the kitchen and made Sam a bottle. Sam had gotten use to his papa leaving off an on and being watched by his Uncle Cas so he didn't fuss or cry when his papa left. Plus he loved his Uncle Castiel. He was good teacher and Sam loved to learn despite being a baby.

"Okay Sammy. Bottle's ready. Let's go sit in the rocker." Castiel said.

He carried Sam to the rocker and gave him the bottle. He gently rocked and sang to Sam in Enochian as he usually did. A few moments later found two sleeping angels in the rocking chair.

Meanwhile at Bobbys

Bobby had been looking for Sam left and right all day and hadn't seen the boy at all. He looked everywhere. The house, the yard, even went to town to see if anyone had seen him and no one had.

"Dammit boy. Where in the Hell are you?" Bobby muttered to himself pulling into his drive way.

He parked his truck and got out heading for the house. He hoped that Sam had come back and he could stop worrying. But the feeling of dread filled his heart again. The house had a dreadful and oddly a mournful sadness to it. He didn't understand it.

He went upstairs to check to see if Sam was back and hiding in his room and the feelings of sadness and dread increased more. He saw Sam's duffel on the bed and a piece of paper? He walked in and took the paper that was signed to Dean and him. He opened it the folded piece and read the words on it tearfully.

"Oh Sam." Bobby whispered trying hard not to let his tears fall.

He took a moment to collect himself and bolted downstairs and out the back door shouting for Sam.

"SAM! ANSWER ME! SAM!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby! What's all the yelling about?" Dean asked quickly making his way to the old hunter after hearing his shouts.

"Read this." Bobby said softly.

Dean took the letter and read it.

_Dean and Bobby,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. It's not anyone's fault! It's mine. All mine. _

_First I was born and then I got the ones I loved killed. I'm also evil. A monster. Marked for Hell. I'm Hellbound. Dean you were right. About everything. I'm sorry. So sorry! If I hadn't been born, none of this would've happened. I'm a curse, a death warrent._

_Dean I'm so sorry I messed up your life. I'm so sorry for everything. You'll be happy to know I'm gone. You and Bobby can have a good life now. You can be the hunter you've always wanted to be. Bobby the same to you. And thank you Bobby for everything. _

_I left my duffel with all my belongings. Please do with them as you wish. You don't have to keep them if you don't want them. _

_Before I end this, please, when I'm gone remember me. You can be happy and such but please don't forget me. Remember me as Sammy not Sam._

_Be happy and with love,_

_Sammy._

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. His Sammy, his baby, was gone. He shook his head and called out to Sam. But no answer. He bolted into the woods where Sammy usually like to hide and called out for him.

"Sammy! Please kiddo, just answer me!" Dean shouted.

He headed to cliffsides and looked around to see if Sam might've jumped or fallen. Along the way he spotted something shiny. He picked it up and it was Sam's knife, and it was coated in blood!

"No. Nonononono. No Sammy." Dean whispered.

He looked over the cliffside and didn't his brothers body. He then shouted for Sam again, but still no answer. He raced back to Bobbys and searched the house then the yard. No baby brother. No Sam.

"No, dammit no!" Dean said.

"Dean-" Bobby said.

"No Bobby. He's not gone. He's not!" Dean said.

"Dean-" Bobby tried again.

"Dammit Bobby. We gotta find him." Dean said.

Dean raced into the house and went to his and Sam's room and began going through Sammy's possessions and found his laptop. He booted it up and tried to track Sam with his phone. No luck. Plus Sam's phone was in his duffel.

Dean wouldn't give up though. He would find his baby. He would!

He just didn't know that his Sam was already dead.

**Sam: Wow. Me: Yup. Sam: Cookie? Me: Hell yeah!**

**Until Next Time: *Me and Sam playing tag in the Bunker***


	3. Sam, an angel, and a wolf

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry my dears! I meant to have this up last night but I for the life could not decide where I wanted this chapter go. Dean: It's true. You should her notebook! Scribbles and scratched out ideas everywhere! Me: Yup. Dean: She even called her scratched out ideas 'pile of lines'. Me: Shut up Dean. I can't help if my pile of lines were useless. Anyways! You guys are so awesome! Your reviews and responses are amazing! Sam: Some of you're reviews are pretty funny. Cas: I agree. Kevin: I double that. You guys are funny! Crowley: Some of you are funny I'll admit. Me: What is this nonsense? Cas: What do you mean? Me: You guys are invading my space! I can't write like this! Dean: *snorts* Writers. Me: Oi! Don't make me kill you violently! *glare of impending death* Dean: *winces* Alright alright. Calm down. Crowley: Get writing darling. I want to see what goes on. Me: Alright y'all! Back up and give me some room! I'm going in! *cracks knuckles* Here we go y'all! When we left off Sam is now one years old and being babysat by his Uncle Cas! Aw! Dean has found out about Sam suicide and doesn't he's dead so he's determined to find him! But how? We shall see! **

**Sam: Enjoy everybody! **

**Dean: Be sure to join us Facebook! Keep up with updates or just chat!**

**Cas: All mistakes belong to Pancake! And flamers will suffer my wrath!**

**Sam, an angel, and a wolf**

Castiel was on the floor with Sammy playing the blocks. Though they were playing Castiel was also using the blocks as a learning game of sorts. Sam's vocabulary lacked but Sam was only a year old, but he was super smart.

"Alright Sam. What's this color?" Castiel asked holding a red block.

"We!" Sam squealed.

"Good job! What's this one?" Castiel asked.

"Boo (blue)" Sam said.

"Great job Sam. You're so smart! What's this one?" Castiel asked.

"Een (green)" Sam said

"Very good! One more, what's this color?" Castiel asked.

"Lo (yellow)" Sam said.

"Good job Sam! We'll work on letters later." Castiel said.

Sam babbled like he was talking. It made Castiel smile. He enjoyed watching his nephew. It made him feel good. He scooped Sam up and took him upstairs to bathe and change him before Gabriel returned.

He entered the nursery and grabbed what he needed. Sam's nursery was painted in soft, smooth earthy tones. Runes, enochian charms and symbols, and protection symbols were scattered across the room but blended in with the earthy tones. Sam's many angelic family members had given the new fledgling gifts of love and protection. They all had given him feathers which were strung and hung arond the room. Some feathers were made for the dream catchers that hung around. Gabriels other family had given the little one gifts as well and like the angels they visit often. Especially Fenrir. He loved his little brother and would stop in more than the others. Gabriel always guessed it as him acting like a big puppy.

Castiel bathed his nephew and smiled as Sam played and splashed about. As Gabriel put it, Sam was a water bug. He played with his nephew and then changed him.

Castiel went back into the nursery and wasn't surprised to Fenrir sitting by the crib. He was panting and wagging his tail with goofy grin on his face.

"Hello Uncle Cas." Fenrir greeted.

"Hello Fenrir. Come to see Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Of course! I love my baby brother! I'm going to be a better big brother than Dean Winchester." Fenrir claimed.

And he was proving himself alright. Fenrir helps Gabriel all the time with Sam, he even sleeps in the nursery right in front of Sams crib.

"Pup pup!" Sam squealed happily.

"Sam I Am!" Fenrir barked happily.

Castiel put Sam down and Fenrir watched in amazment as his little brother walked to him.

"Samalam! You can walk!" Fenrir exclaimed.

Sammy shrieked happily and cooed as he hugged his wolf brother around his neck and nuzzled him yawning.

"Bedtime." Castiel said.

"When do you think he'll learn to fly?" Fenrir asked.

"When he's a little bit bigger. His wings need to grow in a little more, they're still too small." Castiel said as he laid the sleeping fledgling down.

Fenrir nodded and he laid in front of the crib as he usually did and Castiel sat in the rocking chair with a book and read. It was book about ancient egypt. Gabriel decided Sam would be home schooled and Castiel volunteered to teach the young one.

For now Castiel settled for taking care of his nephew.

Meanwhile with Dean

Dean pulled into the first motel he'd seen and face planted into the bed. It was long day, he was tired, and still no sign of Sam anywhere. He talked vampires, demons, Hell he tried cross roads demons but no on in the supernatural world had seen or heard anything of the youngest Winchester.

He groaned when his cell went off. He knew who it was and he didn't want to talk. After the damn rung for twenty minutes he answered.

"What Bobby?" Dean asked tiredly.

_"Don't you 'what' me boy! Get your ass back here."_

"Bobby I'm not giving up! Sammy's out there. I know it!" Dean said.

_"Dean-"_

"No Bobby." Dean said.

_"Dammit boy! You're not gonna find alone. Now just come back. I got an idea on how to find Sam."_

That woke Dean up.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

_"Come back tomorrow and I'll give you the low down."_

"Why not now Bobby?" Dean asked, he really wanted know.

_"Because yer tired idjit. I can hear it yer voice."_

"Fine. I'll get some sleep and I'll be back by noon. I'm not too far out." Dean said.

_"Alright. Good night Dean."_

"Night Bobby." Dean said.

Dean hung up and sighed. Bobby found something! He got out his night clothes and took a shower. The hot water soothed his tired muscles and relaxed his mind.

After his shower he changed and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off with Sammy on his mind like every night.

'Sammy. I'll bring you home. Promise.' Dean thought as he drifted.

**Me: It's d u n. Dun! Dean: Fenrir a better brother? I think not! Sam: *sleeping* Kevin: Aw! Bedtime for Sam! Crowley: Moose is cute sleeping. Castiel: He is most adorable. Me: *watches as everyone fusses over Sam***

**Until Next Time! Me: *records the family fussing over a sleeping Sam* So cute!**


	4. Dean's grief and pain

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I'm terrible with updates...ugh...But my friend is moving into her new place and I've been helping out, so for the rest of the week I'll be disappearing off and on. I sowwy! *hides* Anyways, once again you guys amuse me! Your reviews were so funny! And yes, everyone was fussing over a sleeping Sam. He is pretty adorable! *whispers* And he still sucks his thumb! Eeee! SO CUTE! Lol! Baby Sammy is freaking cute too! So much cuteness! *dies* Okay okay. I'm okay. Gabriel: *sing song* Oh Pancake! Me: Oh geez. Gabe: Hello cutie pie! Me: Hey Gabe. Where are the others? Gabriel: TV land. Me: *turns on TV and dies laughing* Gabey you are so cruel! Gabe: I am, aren't I? Me: *snort* You sadist. Gabe: You know it girly. Me: Oi. Don't call me girly. Gabe: Alright, alright. So how's my little Sammy? Me: Good. Got himself into trouble last night. Gabe: What did he do? Me: *whisper to Gabe* Gabe: That's my boy! Me: Anyways. When we left off Bobby said he had a way to find Sam! And Fenrir a better brother than Dean? Hmm Let's go see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! (14 likes! Thank you guys!) **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be salted and burned.**

**Dean's grief and pain**

Dean pulled into Bobbys' driveway late the next morning. He had broken nearly ever speed known to man. He was curious to know what Bobby had and if what he had would work. He also very anxious and nervous. But he had to find his brother and make amends.

His words were in anger and he hadn't meant them. But Sam thought he did and no! Sammy wasn't dead! He was sure of it! He was just hiding.

He jumped out of the Impala and raced into the house.

"Bobby! I'm here!" Dean announced.

"In here boy!" Bobby called from the study.

Dean raced up to the study. He looked around and saw books scattered around and a big bowl in the middle of the floor inside a pentagram.

"What's with the voodoo mumbo jumbo?" Dean asked.

"It's part of the plan on finding Sam. We're going to summon an angel." Bobby said.

"An angel? Bobby are you off your rocker? Angels don't exist." Dean said.

"Yes they do. If demons exist, why not angels?" Bobby asked.

"Alright. Let's give this long shot a shot. What do we do?" Dean asked.

Bobby showed and directed Dean throughout the process and waited. After a few minutes Dean got frustrated.

"Where's this angel!? Huh? See Bobby. Angels don't exist!" Dean shouted.

"I beg your pardon." A voice from behind him said.

Dean turned and there stood a woman.

"You're an angel?" Dean asked.

She sighed and revealed her wings. Though they were shadows to the hunters, they were there.

"Okay you're an angel." Dean said. "You got a name?"

"Elizabeth. You wish to find your brother. Don't you?" She asked.

"I'm Dean, and yeah. Can you find him?" Dean asked with a pleading look on his face.

"No." Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean no?" Dean asked.

"I mean I can't find your brother because he's dead." She said.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Allow me to show you." Elizabeth said.

She flicked her wrist and they saw Sam packing his duffel. It was the night of his death. After he had packed he placed the letter on top of it, then grabbed his knife and headed out. They watched as he stopped in front of the study where a sleeping Bobby was. They saw Sam enter and smile sadly at the slumbering elder. They watched as Sam hugged Bobby and whisper his goodbyes to him and headed down the stairs.

"No kid! Stop!" Bobby called.

"He cannot hear you Robert. We are merely here to observe." Elizabeth said.

The two hunters raced down the stairs and saw Sam staring out the front door, for a few minutes and headed out the back. It took the a moment to realize Sam wanted to go say goodbye to his brother but couldn't, so he snuck off.

"I will now take to where he is." Elizabeth said.

With a snap they were with Sam at the cliffside. They watch Sam raise the blade in his hand and he snarled. At what they didn't know.

_"All monsters have to die. All monsters will go to Hell. It's what I deserve." He said softly._

Dean felt his heart stop. Sam wasn't a monster!

"No Sam." Dean moaned with pain in his voice.

Dean watched in sheer horror as his brother pressed the knife against his throat. He could tell Sam was thinking but he didn't know what.

_"It's all a lie. All lies. This is what I deserve. I have to do this. I need to set Dean free." Sam sobbed._

"No! Sammy no! You don't deserve to die! Please stop!" Dean cried.

"He cannot hear you Dean." The angel said.

"Make him hear me!" Dean shouted.

"I can't." She said.

Dean watched in pain and terror as his brother slashed his throat open.

"NO! SAMMY! NO!" Dean cried.

Suddenly there was a bright light and they were back at the house. Elizabeth prevented the hunters from seeing what happened next. She would let Dean find out the rest on his own, and she was protecting her nephew.

"I have shown you the truth. Your brother. Samuel Winchester is dead. I'm sorry Dean. If you'll excuse me. I must return to my duties. I bid thee well and peace." Elizabeth said before disappearing.

Dean bolted from the room and ran out the door. He grabbed a tire iron from the workshop and he started beating on an old car.

Bobby came running out and saw Dean taking his anger out on the old beater. He decided to leave Dean as he got his anger out. He also noticed Dean was crying. Crying for his brother, his Sammy, his baby. He was crying for the brother he had lost.

Dean was relentless. He just kept hitting and hitting. He let the hot tears spill from his eyes. Soon he released the tire iron and leaned back against the car full on crying. He slid down and sat there grieving.

"Sammy." Dean choked out.

Inside the house found Bobby crying and downing scotch to drown his sorrows. But it wasn't working. Only Sam could undo his pain. But he was gone.

Their Sam Winchester was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

Meanwhile at Gabriel's manor

Sam was playing with his big brother Fenrir when he heard someone crying in awful pain and loss.

Sammy didn't understand it. Why was he hearing someone pain and why did this someone feel so familiar?

**Oh man! Sorry about the lack of little Sammy! Speaking of whom, he's remembering Dean! Oh my! **

**Until Next Time! *watches the kiddos on TV* Me: This is amusing. Gabe: Yup! Oh my fave part!**


	5. Hiding Secrets?

**AN: Gooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! Happy Mother's Day to all of you and all you momma's out there! I hope you all have a fantastic and wonderful day! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been helping a friend move into her new apartment, I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter, and I got started writing my book series The Fallen! And I started another novel I wrote a few years back. It's about a schizophrenic girl with demonic abilities who gets trapped in her own nightmare world! Oh man! If you'd like to know more I'll put a description up on my profile! Anyways. I also apologize for not answering all of your reviews. I try to answer them honest! Sometimes it slips my mind, or I don't have the time, or I do get a chance and something else grabs my attention and I totally forget. Not ignoring you guys or anything! So I'll be getting around to answering your reviews, don't worry! So some of you are curious as to how my Fallen series got started. You want know? Of course you do! So my series was loosely based of comic I had started to draw a year before I wrote the series. It was about, get this, are you ready? A trench coat wearing fallen angel. I know right?! No his name wasn't Castiel...if it was I'd be laughing so hard. He's name is Andrew. He was serving in the Holy War when he was wounded badly and fell to Earth damaging his wings. Pretty cool right? Again if you want to know more let me know! Now let's get going! When we left off! Dean found out the truth! Well sorta...he doesn't know his Sam is alive. Baby Sam can hear his brothers cries! Aw! The bond is still strong! Let's go see what Sam and the gang are up too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook for everything and more madness!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will meet with a terrible fate.**

**Hiding Secrets?**

A year later

Sam was in the study with his Uncle Castiel for his history lesson. He was now the same age as he died, which was twenty three and he had stopped aging. Gabriel couldn't believe his baby was grown up! But then again he didn't expect him to be a baby forever. Besides, he wouldn't have been a baby long. Time passes differently at the manor than Earth time.

Although he was all grown up he still had his lessons. Plus Castiel liked teaching the young archangel.

"Samuel? Are you listening?" Castiel asked.

Sam snapped out of his daydream.

"Sorry Uncle Castiel. I spaced out again." Sam apologized blushing.

"Sam is something the matter?" Castiel asked.

"It's just-" Sam started.

"Yes? Sam I can help you you know. It's what family does." Castiel said.

"I know. But I don't know if I can explain it." Sam said.

"Try." Castiel encouraged.

"Well. Since I was little, I can hear this man. He's always sad, angry, bitter, and he cries a lot. He calls out to a Sammy. And he sounds so familiar, and I feel like I've known him for years. Have Uncle Castiel? Do I know this man?" Sam asked.

"All in good time Sam. You'll know the truth when you are ready." Castiel said.

"But why can't I know now?" Sam asked.

"It is not yet time little nephew. Now back to the lesson." Castiel said.

Sam watched as he walked back to the dry erase board and continued writing the lesson in Enochian while speaking it.

'I wonder what truth my family's been hiding from me.' Sam asked himself. When Castiel asked him for an answer he answered correctly and in Enochian.

After a few more questions and answers, Castiel decided to let Sam go early. Sam was so smart and knew a lot about Heaven, Earth, and Hell. All kinds of languages. Sam was a genius.

"Alright Sam you're free to go." Castiel said.

"Really Uncle Cas? We still have an hour of history and then Epytian studies." Sam said.

"Yes. But you've been working hard lately. Go on. Have some fun." Castiel said.

Sam nodded and put his books away in their proper places. He went outside and called to his brother.

"FENRIR!" He called.

A giant wolf appeared and tackled Sam to the ground bathing him in kisses. Sam writhed and giggled beneath him as he tried to get away.

"Alright! Alright! It's nice to see you too big brother." Sam giggled.

"I know! You can't resist my good looks." Fenrir teased.

"Oh please. Anyways. I'm going to go for a walk. Want to come with?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not." Fenrir said following his baby brother to the park.

"Hey pup pup?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Fenrir asked. He liked it when Sam called him 'pup pup'. It was a nickname given to him when Sam was a baby and couldn't say his name.

Sam explained everything to him and Fenrir couldn't tell him anything either.

"Sorry baby brother. But I can't tell you. Father has too. And you'll know later tonight. Promise. Just be patient a little longer." Fenrir said.

"Alright. I'll try." Sam said.

They continued their walk through the empty park. Sam suddenly came to a stop when he heard a rumble. A rumble and growl that sounded so familiar like the voice that cries and begs for his brother.

Fenrir took notice of Sam behavior and his fur stood on edge. There was about to be trouble. He began to growl.

"Pup pup? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Trouble." Fenrir growled.

"Sammy?" That voice called.

A few minutes earlier

Dean was on his way back to Bobbys after a hard and long case and no luck on finding his lost little brother.

Feeling a bit cramped, he stopped at nearby park to stretch his legs. He got out and noticed the park was empty. He was okay with it. He wanted to be alone at the moment anyhow.

He began walking and walked a few ways. He started hearing a voice. Someone talking to someone or something. He followed the voice curious as to who was talking and it sounded like someone he knew.

He caught up with the voice and gasped. His beloved little brother, his baby was right there! But he wondered what was up with the dog?

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

The boy and dog turned around and the boy gasped. The dog was growling. Dean being wary and careful of the dog, he stepped closer.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Dean asked.

Before the boy answered he shivered and gasped in pain.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean asked frantic.

The boy looked at him and passed out.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

Fenrir stood in front Sam snarling at Dean, protecting his brother. This man wasn't going to hurt Sam as long as he was there!

**Whew! I hope this okay you guys! I for the life of me could not figure out what to do for this chapter, but settled on this. **

**Until Next Time! *gives virtual hugs and roses to everyone and all momma's out there***


	6. Dean knows everything

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I hope you had a wonderful Mother's Day! My dads side had a small get together, and we had tons of food, and we played kick ball, and I lazed in the hamock. Twas a good day! Now I'm chillin out, watching movies, relaxing. So I got my friend all settled in but now I have to start planning and getting my little brothers graduation all ready. Sigh. So I'll try to update as much as I possibly can but I can't make any promises right now. So bear with me! Updates will go back to normal soon! That I can promise! So guys, season 9's almost over! This season ugh! It almost killed me! Season 10 probably will too...curse you writers! I'm so nervous for the remaining episodes! I still believe that Dean will hurt Sam in some way shape and or form all because of the Mark of Cain! *grumbles* Stupid mark. Lol! I'm excited for the episodes because I'm really curious and all but ohmahlawd! DEAN IF YOU HURT MAH BABY I'LL SKIN YA! *Dean gulps and hides* Yeah you better hide. Bastard. Lol! I'm kidding! I love you Dean! Alrighty I think I'm done with this nonsense for now, let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes, Sam and Dean had met! Fenrir is not happy! And Sammy passed out! Oh no! Let's go see if he's okay! **

**Enjoy! TISSUE WARNING! **

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will meet with a terrible fate!**

**Dean knows everything**

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

Dean was about to go and help his brother but he was stopped when the large dog stood over him growling and snarling.

"Easy boy. I just want to help." Dean tried to soothe.

'Take another step. I dare you bastard!' Fenrir thought. "FATHER! UNCLE CASTIEL!"

'Did that dog just speak?' Dean wondered.

"FATHER PLEASE! IT'S SAM! HE NEEDS HELP!" Fenrir called.

Suddenly Gabriel and Castiel appeared making Dean gasp and stare in shock.

"Sammy!" One of the men cried and lifted Sam in his arms effortlessly while the other looked over for injuries and checked for a fever. "Wake up baby, wake up. Come on buddy. Show papa those eyes."

"Gabriel we must get Sam home, he has a high fever." The man with the trench coat said.

"I was afraid this would happen. I didn't want to find like this." Gabriel whispered.

"I know. Let's get him home." Castiel said.

"What about him? He did this!" Fenrir said.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Dean cried. "Now what's wrong with my brother?"

"Gabriel." Castiel said as if waiting for orders.

"We take him with us. But we keep him away from Sammy for now." Gabriel said.

"Yes. Fenrir." Castiel said. "You will aid me."

"Of course." Fenrir said and kept a firm gaze on Dean.

Gabriel disappeared with Sam in his arms. Dean cried out for him and went to grab them before but the man in the trench coat prevented him. Castiel touched his forehead and out Dean to sleep. Castiel lifted the human and took him and Fenrir back to the manor.

Castiel put the human in one of the many spare bedrooms and made sure he'd stay there until Gabriel had talked to him. So he made the doors and windows unable to open or break. Once he made the human was okay and not able to escape he went to check on his nephew.

He got to Sam's room and saw Fenrir was already there laying next to the bed like he would the crib when Sam was a baby. Gabriel was beside his child whispering to him in Enochian.

"Gabriel. How is he?" Castiel asked.

"About as well can be expected. His fever has come down a little, but it's still high. I imagine he's reliving the night he died." Gabe said sadly.

Castiel sighed sadly. He didn't want this for his nephew. He was suppose to know the truth later, but not like this. And of all nights. Tonight was the very night Samuel Thomas Winchester had died.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean. Will you watch Sam?" Gabe asked.

"Of course. Go on. I can handle this." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and disappeared.

Castiel sat down beside his nephew and carded a hand through his hair and softly talked to Sam in Enochian as his father was doing.

Fenrir whined a little. That human had better pray his little brother was alright or he would tear him apart limb by limb.

Meanwhile with Dean

Dean woke with slightly light headed. He looked around and saw he was lying in a big and un believeably comfortable bed in a large room. The room had elegance to it. The bed like the curtains were covered in silk sheets and the blanket was warm and soothing, the room was painted dark but elegant red and gold colors. There was vanity, a huge desk, a big hd wide flat screen with a sound system, there was a table and four chairs outside on the balcony. There was huge bathroom, with a walk in shower and a big hydro bath.

He jumped up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge! It wasn't locked. He tried kicking it and it wouldn't even move in the slightest. Same with the window! He sighed. He was frustrated! He had finally found Sammy and then he passed out, no one tell him anything, and next thing he knew, he ended up here, trapped.

"Sammy." He sighed.

"Alright Deano." A voice said.

Dean turned around and saw the sandy haired man that kept calling him Sam's papa.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I am Gabriel. But you can me Gabe." He said.

"Alright, Gabe. Where am I?" Dean asked.

"My manor. Anymore questions?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I have a ton." Dean said.

"Well sit then. Go on. Ask away." Gabe said challenging.

"Okay. What's going on? What the Hell are you? Why did you keep calling yourself Sam's father? What happened to my brother and what did you do with him?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you everything if you can keep your cool." Gabe said.

"Go for it." Dean snarked.

"Fine." Gabe said.

Gabriel told Dean evverything. Every last detail. Even what Dean already knew and Gabriel confirmed it. His Sammy did commit suicide. Sam Winchester was dead and he was re born as an archangel. His Sammy was gone. Gone and in his place was an angel. Dean needed to be alone to process everything. So Gabe left the hunter alone to his thoughts. Gabriel also had to think. About whether or not he going to allow the hunter anywhere near his baby.

Dean couldn't think, he couln't breathe, he just couldn't...he screamed. Long and loud. He screamed in agony that for the heart his brother had shattered, in pain he feels in knowledge that he had caused his brothers death, in sorrow because his Sammy was no longer with him, in fear that Sam wouldn't recognize him. He screamed until his voice was gone.

He then cried. He cried until he fell into restless sleep.

Meanwhile in Sam's dream

_Sam felt pain everywhere. He felt his life slowly leaving him. He and Dean had argued and Dean wished for brother to leave. Forever. His brother also blamed him for the deaths of their family and friends. Dean hated him and wished he was never born. _

_Sam was in pain. Mentally and emotionally. He couldn't take it. He couldn't bear Dean's hatred. Dean was right. Sam had been in world that never wanted him. No one loved him. Just pretended. It hurt, it hurt so much! _

_His heart was racing. His adrenaline fueled him. He grabbed his knife and said his goodbyes, though he doubted anyone cared. _

_He raised his blade and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah. That's right end it! End it you stupid brat!" Dean shouted._

_"I hate you! End it! End it you demon spawn!" His father spat with pure hate and venom._

_"I wish I aborted you! You murdered me!" His mother accused._

_"End it you murderer." Jess seethed._

_Sam cried but he still held the blade. The pain grew worse._

_"With blade in hand, I decree my life to die. With this silver, I spill tainted blood. With the sharp edge, I cause my pain to grow then end. With blade in hand, I end my pain, spill my blood, end my worthless life. I leave the world that never wanted me." Sam chanted and he ripped his throat open in one smooth motion._

_His pain grew and grew. His blood spilled. His life was fading. Finally he was setting his family free of his burden. _

_As he died, he remembered his brother, protecter, and father. Dean. Hated him. _

***Sniff* I cried a little writing this. The poem Sam was chanting was writen by me when I was going through some...tough times. Anyways. Dang. Don't worry! Some fluff and cuddle time is coming!**

**Until Next Time! *watches the Hunch Back of Notre Dame with Cas***


	7. Sam knows his brother

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the lack of updates! We had some bad storms the last few days. Monday night was the worst of it. We under a tornado warning for three hours and then a severe thunderstorm warning for the rest of the night. Rivers were flooded, lot's of people lost electricity (we did Monday night and Tuesday we got it back the internet kept going in and out), there was a lot of damage. It was bad. So yeah. I'm sorry you guys! I hope if you guys had any storms the last few days you're alright. I'm okay and so is my family. The tornado that was suppose to hit us never made it to us but the wind was still strong enough to cause some problems. It stormed today too. My word y'all. And we're suppose to get more rain! Oh my goodness. In other news. SEASON 9 IS KILLING ME! I'm going to die...ugh...CURSE YOU WRITERS! Sammy and Dean and unnnnnnnnnnnnnn...I have no words what so ever. Next season will hopefully be better. One can only hope. So when last left off, Sam and Dean met and it didn't end well. Sam has fallen ill and is dreaming of the night he died. Oh man. And Dean is depressed. Let's how everyone is doing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got virtual cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be salted and burn by their own flame.**

**Sam knows his brother**

Dean rolled over and groaned. He didn't know what time it was but he couldn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered. His Sammy was gone. And he caused it. If he hadn't been such a bad brother and realized his brother was hurting just as much as him, none of this wouldn't happened. Sammy would still be his Sam and alive. Well he is alive. But he's probably not his Sam.

Dean sniffed and scrubbed at his eyes. He wanted to go back in time and save his brother from himself, kick his ass, and then hug the stuffing out of him and never let him out his sight ever. But it was too late for that.

He rolled over again and groaned when someone knocked on the door. He didn't answer it. He couldn't open the door anyways.

Castiel appeared with a tray of food and set it on the table. And looked at the young hunter on the bed. He felt sorta bad for the human.

"Gabriel asked me to bring you some food and coffee." Castiel said softly.

Dean nodded and made his way over to the table.

"Thank you. Where is Gabriel? And who are you?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel is with Samuel. He is doing better but still sick and he hasn't woken up yet. I am Castiel. Gabriel's brother." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and munched on the apple wood smoked bacon. He wasn't really up to eating but it smelled and tasted so good, and he didn't want to be rude.

"Will Sam be okay?" Dean asked.

"He will be. We believe he is reliving the night he died." Castiel said.

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

"Dean. Your brother didn't want this. He only wanted your happiness." Castiel said.

"My happiness? He thought that offing himself would make me happy!?" Dean asked nearly shouting. "He's my happiness! He took it from me! I let him take it from me. All of this is my fault. He was hurting and then I go neglecting him, then yelling at him that it was all his fault for everything. It wasn't. I didn't mean for this. I didn't want this either."

Castiel rubbed the mans back as he sobbed.

"While Sam was growing up, he had some memories of you." Castiel said softly.

"R really?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He would often ask who the man in the leather jacket in his dreams was. Why the Impala felt so important to him. Why he could hear you crying and calling to him. He may not have remembered your name and such, but he never forgot you." Castiel said. He felt good telling Dean this. He needed it and could tell the younger man was feeling better.

"Why didn't you tell him who I was?" Dean asked.

"We couldn't tell him. We wanted to wait until last night, the night of his death to tell him. But if we told him early, the results could've been worse." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. "Can I see him?"

"That's up to Gabriel. He's very protective of Sam." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. He finished his breakfast and thanked Castiel. He grabbed his clothes and went to the large bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the large shower and the hot soothe him.

He thought about what he was going to do if he was allowed to see Sam. He was definitely going to make things up to Sammy if it killed him. He and the kid were for sure going to talk. A long talk. Then he was going to convince Sam to come home with him.

'I just hope he'll talk to me.' Dean thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Sam

Sam moaned and tossed his head. He was still caught in his nightmares and Gabriel felt helpless.

"D'n...m'sorry...D'd..." Sam moaned.

"Oh Sammy. What do I do?" Gabriel whispered.

He took the cold cloth and re dipped it in the icy water, rung it out, and placed it back on Sam's forhead.

"Wake up for me Sammy. Please. Let papa see your eyes." Gabriel plead.

"He still has not woken up?" Castiel asked.

"No. I don't know what to do Cas. It's like he's trapped and I can't do anything." Gabriel said sadly.

Castiel looked at fever ridden nephew and thought of something. He was sure this would work. It had to work! He knew his brother wouldn't like it but he couldn't let his nephew suffer anymore.

"Gabriel I have a plan. I'll be back." Castiel said.

Gabriel was confused. So was Fenrir. They shared a look and went back to looking after Sam.

Castiel came back with Dean and Dean went to his brother. Castiel told Dean what his plan was and he demanded to be taken to his ill brother. Dean knelt down and started whispering to Sam and the others watched as he calmed down.

When Castiel brought Dean into the room he was about to kick him out and rant at Cas but he watched in awe as Dean was able to calm Sam. He watched as Sam then began to show signs of waking up.

After a few moments Sam did wake up. His eyes were dull and full of pain.

"D'n?" Sam asked.

"Sammy. Shh. It's alright. Everything's alright. I'm here now." Dean whispered.

"M'sorry D'n." Sam whispered.

"It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault you died." Dean said tearfully. He rubbed his eyes and then held Sam's large hand. "Go back to sleep kiddo. We'll talk when you're better."

"'Kay." Sam whispered and fell back to sleep.

Dean sat beside his brother and whispered to him. Telling him about his year and such.

Gabriel was still in awe. So was Fenrir. He was wary of the hunter but since he was keeping his brother calm he could deal with it. For now. Gabriel inwardly decided it would be best to keep those two together. Once Sam was better, they would hash things out.

Tonight Sam dreamt of the good times with his brother and felt at peace.

**Things are looking a bit better! At least the two are in the same room. **

**Until Next Time! *Sam and I jumping on the bed* **


	8. Brotherly talks and forgiveness!

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whew! The rain and storms are finally done! *checks weather channel and sees sunshine* AT LAST! Lol. At least the power lines are fixed and my internet is fine! Whee! Sorry guys. The nasty storms knocked some of the power lines and our internet was spotty. It's all fixed now! And my allergies have finally calmed down! Whoo. And I had very busy week. So I sowwy! And last night Fanfiction and I didn't get along. It wouldn't let me log in...grrrr...Anywho. I'm not dead! I'm fine. Just life and weather screwing things up. Lol! So my dad were talking and I asked him how he felt about me writing a book, and he said I should go for it! Such a supportive father! I love him! Of course my mom doesn't think I should and I will fail epically...Well. SCREW YOU MOM! I'M GOING FOR IT! Yup! You guys heard me! I'm going for it! I'm going to write The Fallen series, the description is on my profile. I will be writing that first and then I got a few other books I want to write. *rains confetti* Heheh! I feel so awesome about this! Writing like art and music is my passion! So, when my first book is done, I'll you guys know and where you can find it! I'll be starting it this week along with the other book I want to write. Whee! And now without further ado, let's go! When we last saw our heroes, Dean is with Sam and got him to calm down! Gabriel is secretly hopeful that Dean is able to break Sam's fever and pull him out of his nightmares.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned with their own flames!**

**Brotherly talks and forgiveness!**

Dean softly talked to Sam as he kept a vigil at his bedside. He refused to leave him since he got his Sammy back. He really needed him to wake up though and talk to him. He needed Sam to know he was sorry and he was going to kick his ass for leaving him and slicing his own throat open.

"And Bobby. Oh kiddo. Bobby really misses you. He was so devastated when we heard you took your own life. I was...god Sammy. I was heart broken like you wouldn't believe. I wouldn't believe you were gone and searched everywhere for you." Dean said softly wiping the sweat off his baby brother's brow. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be." A voice said.

Dean looked around and didn't see anyone in the room. Castiel and Gabriel had gone off to find herbs and other things to make medicine for Sam. The only ones in the room were him, Sam, and the wolf.

'Wolves don't talk. But it wasn't Sammy. He's still unconscious.' Dean thought.

"Did you talk wolf?" Dean asked the large beast.

"Yeah I did. Problem?" Fenrir asked.

"No." Dean said.

"Good. And you should be sorry. Hurting my brother the way you did." Fenrir growled.

"Okay first of all, Sammy's my brother. Mine. Second I didn't mean to hurt him! I..I was..." Dean stammered.

"Okay first of all, Sam Winchester was your brother. This Sam, is my brother. Mine. Second, it is your fault. Brothers don't treat brothers like that." Fenrir growled.

"I know! He'll never know how sorry I am or how much I missed him! How much I wish I can go back in time and make it right again. It's too late." Dean shouted but whipered brokenly at the last part.

Fenrir sighed. He didn't really Dean but for now, for his brother's sake he'll have to get along with him, even if means getting all chick flick moment with him.

"Look. It's too late to make amends and say sorry with your brother. But with mine, it's never too late. He remembers you it seems, and I'm sure he'll listen if you talk to him." Fenrir said.

Dean nodded. He was going to make amends and spill his hear to his brother and hopefully take him home. He wanted to tell the wolf that Sam was still his brother and always will be no matter what. Angel or no. But he didn't want to explain to Bobby or the angels why he and the large beast got into a fight. Plus he didn't want to upset Sam.

So he and the wolf sat quietly and continued their vigil until the others returned home.

Later that night

Sam had taken the medicine his father and uncle made him and he felt instantly better, although his father insisted he stay in bed. So Sam lazed in bed and read a book from the manor library.

He and Fenrir looked up when the bedroom opened and Dean poked his in.

"Hey Sam." Dean said as he walked in.

"Hey Dean." Sam said softly.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Pup pup?" Sam asked.

Fenrir looked at Sam with a protective look and Sam shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hand. Fenrir huffed and left the room with a promise to back in a flash if he heard Sam in any distress.

Once Fenrir was out of the room, Sam put his book down and looked at Dean. He montioned for him to sit down and Dean did.

"So how do you feel?" Dean asked.

"Better. Papa's medicine is doing it's job." Sam said with a small shy smile.

Dean smiled back. "Good. That's good. Look Sam. I have to apologize."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For everything. It was my fault you died. I made you feel that you had no choice and you slit your throat and you were lost to me. God. I missed you so much. I refused to believe you were dead and searched high and low for you." Dean chocked out.

"Dean I-I know you lost your whole family-"

"Sammy they were your family too."

"No. They were yours alone. I took them away from you. I took everything and everyone from you."

"God Sammy. I'm so sorry. I made you believe that. It's not true. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life. Learning about your death...that-that broke me Sam. You are my light in this dark forsaken world. I'm sorry Sammy."

"Dean. When I was growning up I could hear you. Crying, talking, praying. I would've gone to look for you but I don't know. I was scared. I knew your voice but...I don't know."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I get to see you again. Bobby and I were devastated when we learned of your suicide."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't live knowing you hated me."

"I don't hate you kiddo. I could never hate you. I said those things out of rage. I shouldn't have. But I did and I regret it badly."

"I accept your apology jerk." Sam smiled.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

Dean pulled Sam into a bear hug and smiled when Sam clung to him.

"So you've made up?" Gabriel stood in the doorway amused.

Sam blushed a deeped red and removed himself from his brother.

"Y yes papa." Sam stuttered.

Gabriel chuckled.

"Tomorrow we'll celebrate. But now, bedtime for you mister." Gabriel pointed to Sam.

"Aww papa. I'm tired." Sam yawned as he whined.

"Sure your not. Sammy you just got over a high fever. Time to rest now." Gabriel said tucking his baby in for the night.

"But *yawn* papa. I'm not *yawn* done wit my book." Sam slurred.

"Yes you are. Sleep now baby." Gabriel cooed.

"Night papa." Sam slurred as he drifted off.

"Night baby." Gabriel smiled and he kissed Sammy's forehead, then lead Dean out of the room as Fenrir moved and drifted off next to Sam's bed.

Dean felt a pang a jealousy and guilt. It should be him to tuck his boy in, him to all that stuff.

'One day. One day is sooner than you think Dean old boy.' Dean thought to himself.

Gabriel sensed Dean inner turmoil and decided to do something.

"Come Dean. Bedtime for you as well. I can tell you haven't slept." Gabriel said.

Dean nodded and followed Gabriel. He reached his room and saw Castiel waiting for them. Dean saw the coffee mugs and smirked inwardly.

'Tea time with the angels. Lovely.' Dean thought and laughed inwardly.

"Here Dean. Something to help with your nerves." Castiel said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

He sat down and drank the coffee and found it did soothe him a little. He was talking to the angels about his journey to find Sam, when he started to feel sleepy.

"I think I'm going to lay down now." Dean said.

"Of course. Good night." Castiel said disappearing with the dishes.

"Sweet dreams Dean o." Gabriel said.

Dean layed down and rolled over. He knew those angels drugged him to sleep. He was actually grateful. He probably won't have been able to sleep like all the other nights. So he relaxed and let the drugs take him under.

Both brothers slept peacefully.

**Whew! There it is guys! The next chapter! **

**Until Next Time! *Cas and I playing with play doh cause we can* **


	9. Azazel the yellow eyed bastard!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to have this up last but I was working on the first of The Fallen series and I lost track of time. I can't believe I'm writing a book! I'm pretty excited! Even if I don't get published or if people don't like it or read it, I'll still be happy! Writing is my passion! But you already knew that. So later on tonight or tomorrow you guys may get a new story! This idea has been floating around in my head and it's dying to written! So y'all keep a look out. Reviews! I'll get to them I swear! I've been busy in real life and such that I forget! I read your reviews and they make me smile! But I will answer them! I promise! Thanks for being so patient with me guys! I'm going to get busy from here on! I have to help with graduations parties, I'm going to be working on my books, apartment shopping with the roommate, all that fun jazz! So hang tight! I'm also working on a comic for my Deviant Art which will make it's debut soon! I'll give you guys a link when the first strip is uploaded! Just making some adjustments and minor changes. This comic features a wolf Sam and it'll be sorta like my Wolfen Brother. If you haven't read it, go give it a read! Without further ado let's get a move on! When we last saw our heroes, Sam and Dean have made their amends! Whee! But that was just the calm before the storm! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got virtual cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned with their flames!**

**Azazel the yellow eyed bastard!**

A few days later

Dean watched in awe as his brother trained with his father. They were doing hand to hand and then Sam would sword play with Castiel. Dean remembered Sam was a very skilled fighter in his last life and it seemed nothing changed.

"Amazing right?" A voice from behind him asked.

Dean startled a little and saw Fenrir as he settled next to him to watch his younger brother.

"Yeah. Sam was always good with hand to hand. He was a good shot and wicked good with blades." Dean said proudly.

"Yeah. But now he's an angel and he's even more awesome than before." Fenrir said.

"Hmm." Dean hummed.

"So. What caused my brother's death?" Fenrir asked.

"Me." Dean said.

"You? How?"

"Sam and I argued. He was trying to help me but I was too far gone and I pushed him too far."

"I see. We all make mistakes. But that has to be the biggest."

"Yeah. When I learned my Sammy died and by his own hand. I was crushed. More so because I caused it." Dean said sadly.

"You didn't cause it. Sam just thought you'd be happier without him."

"Yeah well, I was miserable."

"Well you got him back. If I were you, I would teasure him and every moment of his new life." Fenrir said.

"I will." Dean promised.

So the continued to watch. When the father and son were done with hand and hand it was sword play with Castiel and Sam was freaking awesome with a blade!

Dean was amazed at he little brothers combat and weapon skills. He was impressed with how graceful and balanced Sam was. Each movement was smooth and, Dean couldn't explain it. Sam was awesome!

About half way through sword play Sam gasped and fell to the ground grasping his head in pain.

"SAMMY!" They all shouted in unison.

"P papa" Sammy gasped in Enochian.

"What's wrong baby? Tell papa." Gabriel answered the way.

"A a demon. He's in my head."

"What's this demons name?"

"Azazel."

"Good job Sammy. Is he still in your head?"

"N no."

"Alright. Let's go inside."

"What's going on?" Dean asked as soon as they were settled back into the house.

"The demon that cursed Sam when he was a baby is still around. Apparently word got around that one Sam Winchester is dead." Gbariel said.

"So the yellow eyed sonuvabitch is still after Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Gabriel said.

"But why? I thought Sam was free of the blood that he was tainted with." Castiel said.

Dean cringed a little at that.

"He is. When I gave him a new life, I freed him of the blood. But it seems he still bears an interest." Gabriel said.

"Papa he wants me to become a dark angel but the bad kind. He still wants me to lead his army." Sam said.

"Don't worry baby. That mean old demon won't dare touch you." Gabriel said.

"Father's right little brother. No one will touch as long we're around." Fenrir said.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "BOBBY!"

Eveyone jumped a little.

"W what about Bobby?" Dean asked. "You remember him?"

"Yeah. We should bring him to the manor. He'll be safer here." Sam said.

The others agree and Castiel went to fetch the hunter. When he came back with the elder hunter, it was silent for a moment.

"Sam boy?" Bobby asked.

"Hi Bobby." Sam whispered sheepishly.

Bobby went up to the boy and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You damn idjit." Bobby whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bobby." Sam said.

Bobby settled in and he was brought up to speed with everything.

"So old yellow eyes still wants Sam huh? What's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"We're working on it." Dean said.

"Uh huh." Bobby said with a raised brow.

Suddenly the lights went out and they heard laughing. When the lights came back on, Azazel was holding an unconscious Sam.

"Azazel!" Castiel exclaimed.

"SAMMY!" Dean, Gabriel, and Fenrir called.

"What did you to him?" Bobby asked.

"I just put him to sleep. Don't worry. Now then, I have I want. I'll be leaving now." Azazel said.

"No you won't!" Gbariel exclaimed and attacked the demon.

The attack missed and Gabriel was thrown away. Before the others could make a move Azazel pinned them all the wall and then laughed.

"I expected more of a fight. But I did drop by unexpected. But since I have my prize I'll be leaving. Ta ta!" Azazel said and disappeared.

They were all free and Gabriel regained consciousness after hitting the wall so hard.

"My baby. He has my baby." Gabriel snarled. "AZAZEL!"

"We'll get him back brother. Sam will never do anything that Hell spawn would want." Castiel said.

"You're right." Gabe sniffed.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked. He was furious and wanted this bastard NOW.

They gathered around and started making a plan.

Meanwhile

Azazel laid Sam down gently on the cot in room.

"Soon Samuel. You and I will rule this world, just like you were meant to." Azazel smiled crookedly. He brushed a stray hair from Sam's forehead and left the young angel to sleep off the spell.

Sam whimpered a little in his sleep. Although unconscious he still heard Azazel. He needed to wake up and try to find a way out! But his body wouldn't move. He inwardly sighed. He had to let his body sleep off the spell. But at least it gave him time to plan.

**Oh man! Azazel you bastard! **

**Until Next Time! *Me, Sam, and Castiel playing with Play Doh just cause we can!***


	10. Cold Oak

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Getting so busy in real life! And my little bother Andrew, my little Bubba is graduating and going off to college! *sniff* It seems only yesterday that he was little and *cries* Lol! Okay enough chick flick moments. Anyways. I got started outlining my book and started on the chapters! My mom looked at it and said I was coping Supernatural. If you look at it yeah they're similar but they have their differences. Plus the whole 'two brothers go on a journey' thing has been used multiple times before. So the idea isn't actually new. There's just different versions. But for now, until I can convince her of that, The Fallen series has taken a back burner and my next book idea is up to bat. It's about a girl whose schizopherinc with telekentic abilities. During one of her episodes she makes her world real and can't escape. My other idea is about a eighteen year old boy who finds out through his dead mothers diary she was a serial killer and his father whose an undercover agent was the one that killed her. Angered he uses his mothers diary and becomes a killer to get back at his father for killing his mother. Oh man! Later I'll post descriptions up on my profile so you can check them out. Now let's go! Whee! When we left our heroes, Azazel is still around and has Sam! AH! So what'll Team Free Will do? Let's go find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got vitrual cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be salted and burned painfully.**

**Cold Oak**

Sam awoke groggy and disoriented. He tried to remember what happened to him but his mind was so foggy he just couldn't seem to make a coherent thought. So he closed his eyes and let himself wake up slowly. It worked as he remembered what happened.

Sam jolted up and looked around.

'Azazel. He took me. But where am I?' Sam thought.

"Oh hey! You're awake!" A voice said.

Sam looked over and saw a boy his age.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Andy. And you are?" Andy asked.

"Sam." He answered.

"Hi Sam. Are you alright? I mean, you're not hurt are you?" Andy asked concern clear in his voice.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks." Sam said politely. He could tell the human was scared.

"You're welcome. Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of us." Andy said.

"There's more of you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Andy said sadly.

They headed outside and there was another boy walking back with an arm load of metal and two girls softly talking about a plan of escape.

"Hey guys! This is Sam." Andy said with smile.

"So you're awake finally. I'm Jake." The other boy said.

"I'm Ava." The brown haired girl said.

"I'm Lily." The blonde said.

"Hello everyone. Where are we?" Sam asked looking around the ghost town.

"Cold Oak. The demon brought us here." Andy said.

"Cold Oak? Are we the only ones here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We searched the whole place and there no one here. It looks like it's been abandoned for at least a hundred years." Ava said.

"Right. So why are we here?" Sam asked.

"The demon wants us fight each other and the last one standing will lead his army. But we don't-" Lily was about to say.

"You don't want to fight." Sam said.

"Right. So we've been trying to plan an escape. But so far we have nothing." Jake said.

"Yeah. Lily and I scouted a few areas and it doesn't look good. The woods look really dense and easy to get lost in. Some areas lead to the same place and deadends." Ava said.

'Hmm. I wonder if I could fly and find some way out. I'd use my other abilities but I don't want to draw attention needlessly from the demon. And scare them.' Sam thought.

"-am? Sam!" Andy called to him.

"Huh? Sorry. Just thinking." Sam said.

"What about? You got a plan?" Jake asked.

"Not exactly. Just thinking of something." Sam said.

"Tell us." Lily said.

"I uh-here goes." Sam sighed.

Sam told them everything and there was silence for a moment.

"So you're an angel?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded and showed his wings. Only he could see the real ones, to them they were shadows.

"Wow. So can you get us out here?" Ava asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't want to needless attention." Sam said.

"But-" Ava began.

"No he's right. We're trying to escape. If we draw attention from the demon it could cause some problems." Jake said.

"So now what?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to see if can't fly up and find a way out. If we find that you guys can escape." Sam said.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"I'll hang back and deal with the demon." Sam said.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Andy asked.

"Yes. I'll be back. Be safe." Sam said.

"You too." Lily said.

Sam nodded and took off. The others sat and waited for the angel to return with a way out for them.

About a few minutes later Sam came crashing down.

"SAM!" They cried and ran to the fallen angel.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Are you hurt?" Andy asked.

"I I found a way out for you. B but the demon c-aught me and damaged my wings. Until I heal enough, I I can't show." Sam gasped.

"It's okay. Let's get you inside to rest a little." Ava said.

Jake used his super human strength and carried the weakened angel inside where they found him. Jake laid him down.

"Thank you." Sam said shakingly. His wings hurt intensely.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ava asked.

"N no. I'll heal on my own. I just wish my family was here." Sam said.

"I could show them where you are!" Andy exclaimed.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Andy smiled glad to help out.

Andy explained what he could do and Sam took out a necklace that his father gave him and let Andy use it to help his father find them.

Meanwhile at the manor

Gabriel gasped as his head began to hurt. He began to see images. Images of where his son was!

"I know where Sam is!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Where? Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"Cold Oak." Gabriel said softly as a chill ran down his spine.

**Oh man! Things are heating and we're nearing the end!**

**Until next time! *makes pancakes because I feel like it.* **


	11. Bye bye Bad Guy

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So much rain! We had another storm last night. Anyways. So sorry for the lateness. I came down with a stress migraine. Ugh. It hurt so much I took some medicine, said "goodnight universe! hashtag Pancake out!", put my music on low, and went to sleep. So how about that season finale. Yeah. It killed me too. OH MAH GAWD! SUPERNATURAL WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS ME!? Lol! I'm done. But my gawd! And I hear Sam's not suppose to find out for eleven episodes. Good luck hiding your a demon Dean. Sam will get suspicious like he did when he was possessed by Gadreel. My kiddos (Sam, Dean, and Cas) watched it and Sam's none too happy. In fact he made Dean sleep in the Impala! Don't worry! Cas and I are working with them both to get them to make up. *Hears Sam and Dean going at it* Sigh. My kiddos never learn. Pardon me a moment. *grabs my spoon and dools out punishment and then sticks them in time out* Sorry about that. Anyways let's get going. When we last our heroes Sam was injured finding a way out for the others trapped at Cold Oak. It seems Azazel doesn't want anyone to escape by any means! Also Gabriel recieved the images to where his son is and is going to go get him! Let's see how everyone's faring! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got cookies! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be flamed with their own flames.**

**Bye bye Bad Guy**

Sam sprung up as he felt Azazels dark energy. It was so dark, angry, and hellish it almost made him sick.

"Sam are you alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sam said.

"How are your wings doing?" Ava asked.

"Do they still hurt?" Lily asked.

Sam blushed a little as the girls fussed over him.

"They're doing fine. They still hurt a little but it'll past. It's not the first time I've hurt my wings." Sam said.

"Really? When else did you hurt your wings?" Jake asked curious.

"When I was little and learning how to fly. I fell from a high distance and busted my left wing. I wasn't allowed to fly for weeks after that." Sam said with a smile.

The others seemed to relax at his stories so he kept telling more. He had completely forgotten the demon. After a while eveyone fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what now?" Ava asked.

"I'm going to mark the trail for you to escape. And I better do it soon." Sam said.

"Are you sure? What about your wings?" Jake asked.

"They're fine for now. I'll be back. Stay here. Keep the place salted and keep the iron weapons we made last night close." Sam said and he disappeared.

"Alright you heard the man." Andy said.

Sam marked the trail and made it back and was about to head inside the house he and the others were holed up in when the demon made an appearence.

"Going somewhere Samuel?" Azazel smirked.

Sam growled and reached for his sword but Azazel had flung him back and Sam landed on the fence breaking it with a sickening crack.

Sam got back up and drew his blade. The battle between angel and demon was on.

Inside the house

"Did you hear that?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Jake said.

The others snuck out of the house quietly and saw the angel and demon going head to head.

"Sam!" They shouted together.

Sam looked over and called back to them.

"Guys go! I've marked the path to the way out! Just follow it and you'll find the road!" Sam shouted to them. He flung the demon away again avoiding an attack. "Go now! While I have him!"

The others were conflicted but they ran to the path and headed out the dreaded ghost town.

"So you saved the humans. But who will save you?" Azazel asked.

Azazel made to stab Sam but he moved in the nick of time and got a fatal blow to Azazels back.

"Ahh! Iron. Poisoned with Holy Water. Very clever. I too have blade that is lethal to angels." Azazel said summoning a silver blade.

Sam said nothing and they continued to fight. Azazel suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. He moved before Azazel could literally stab him in the back, but he got slashed on the arm. Sam screamed in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it. How about you join me and I'll get that healed." Azazel said.

"You can't. Only God can heal the wounds of an angel blade. You can shove your lies." Sam said.

"That hurt my feelings. I only want what's best for my Samuel." Azazel said.

"I'm not your Sam!" Sam shouted.

"Come now. It's my blood coursing through your veins." The demon said.

"No. I'm free from you. I've been reborn. Through my rebirth I was rid of your tainted blood." Sam snarled.

Sam then flung the demon into trap and doused him with Holy Water. Yellow eyes screamed and begged for mercy but Sam didn't feel forgiving. Suddenly Sams chest exploded with pain. Azazel found a way out of his trap and was trying to rip Sam from the inside out. He then was thrown from the out of the school where the trap was laid.

A familiar rumble made Sam look over his shoulder once he was back on his feet. The sound was the Impala!

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed happily.

The Impala pulled up and Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Gabriel got out.

"Guys." Sam said walking to them.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed running up to him.

Gabriel and Dean reached him and looked at his injuries. The wound on his arm wouldn't heal unless God healed it. But they would cross that bridge as soon as the got home.

"Let's go home. Please?" Sam asked.

"Sure kiddo. Let's go home." Dean said.

They started to head back when Sam heard the demon move and he turned to protect his family. He moved them safely away and took the stab from the blade that would've killed Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked. "Sammy look at papa."

Sam turned and went to say something and blood poured out of his mouth. He collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean and Gabriel shouted along with Bobby and Cas' "Sam!"

Gabriel and Cas showed the demon no mercy and sent him back to Hell. Brutally.

Meanwhile Dean was trying to wake Sam.

"Sam. Sammy! Wake up! Wake up Sammy! Please!" Dean cried.

Gabriel rushed over and wanted to take Sam out of Dean's arms but he knew Dean would lash out. So Gabe let him hold Sam.

"Sam. Sammy baby open your eyes." Gabriel pleaded.

Sam ramained silent. Just like the dead town.

"SAMMY!"

**Oh no Sammy! Don't worry he'll be fine! You guys know I can't kill Sammy.**

**Until Next Time! Cas: Are you going to keep them in time out all night? Me: Yup.**


	12. Prayers and answers

**AN: Castiel: Good evening everyone. I trust you are all well. Pancake wishes to say Happy Memorial Day and thank you to the men and women past and future who have served for us. She would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. She became pretty busy. She had some stuff to care of, she's been helping out with her little brother's graduation party (Pancake: By the way congradulations to those who have graduated or will graduate!), and she had a rough weekend and didn't want her writing to look like what she says 'drunk writing'. Her and her demonic mother went at it all weekend and she's still a bit upset. Also she might be even busier the next few weeks but she'll try to update as much as she can. Pancake also wishes me to inform you that this chapter isn't the last but next one is and it might be out later tonight or early in the morning. Then the new story she'll decide on later tomorrow and the first will be up later that night. So without further ado, here we go! When we left off, Sam my percious nephew battled the demon that cursed him and stabbed fatally. My brother Gabriel and I have sent back to Hell but Sam is in dire need! Let's go see what happens!**

**Castiel: Enjoy everyone. Tissues may be needed.**

**Castiel: Join us all on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake for fun stuff, updates, and to chat.**

**Castiel: All mistakes belong to Pancake and flamers will suffer my wrath!**

**Prayers and answers**

"SAMMY!" Dean cried. "Sammy! Wake up please! Please!"

"Gabriel. Let us get Sam inside. Robert and I will ward the place as you and Dean tend to Sam." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and scooped up his son and carried inside the old where he and the others slept and hid from the demon. He noticed the cot in the corner and laid his precious burden down gently.

"Sammy. Please baby open your beautiful eyes." Gabriel pleaded.

Sam heard the voices of his father and brother calling to him. He was so weak and tired. But the voices sounded urgent and pleading. They also sounded sad and angst filled. So he tried to open his eyes to soothe his family members. But his eyes felt like they weighed a ton. They flickered for a moment and then he managed to open them.

"P'pa? D'n?" Sam slurred.

"Sammy!" Dean and Gabriel said in unison.

"P papa. T'red." Sam whispered.

"I know baby I know. But we need you to stay awake for a bit. Please. Stay awake baby." Gabe cooed as he stroked his son's hair.

"I'll try. D'n? Diwegeim?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah Sammy. We got the demon. The bastard's back in Hell where he belongs." Dean said.

"S'good." Sam smiled slightly, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Sammy stay awake." Dean said.

"S sorry. M'sotired." Sam slurred. He was getting weaker.

Gabriel managed to heal the other wounds but the stab wound. The stab wound only God could heal. He could not.

"Brother. How is he?" Castiel asked.

"Not good Cassie. He's fading. And fast. I can't heal the stab wound." Gabriel said sadly.

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

"It's from an angel blade." Gabriel whispered with half sadness and half venom.

Castiel gasped softly and paled. He shook his head and left the room. He needed to pray. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Sammy. Do you remember when we were little? You'd ask me why don't we have a mom? Where's dad go when he leaves most of the time?" Dean asked.

"Y yes. You s'd I din' wan' to know." Sam answered the best he could.

"It was because, because I wanted you to stay little. I wanted you to stay little and oblivious. I wanted to protect you. I failed. I failed and you died and you're dying again." Dean choked out. He was trying really hard to hold back tears.

"N not y'r fault. M made the c choice to d die...then made t the choice t to protect you. M'brother...I'd die f for you." Sam whispered. His eyes were really heavy.

"Oh Sammy." Dean sobbed.

"Sammy baby." Gabriel choked.

"P papa. T thank y you. F f for e everything. I I l love y you." Sam smiled weakly.

"Oh baby boy. I love you too. I should be thanking you. You made my life complete." Gabe managed to say. He couldn't hold back his tears.

Bobby had his back turned and his hat down to hide his face. But anyone could tell he was sobbing. Fenrir was lying on the ground, his face buried under his massive paws. He was shaking and making snuffling noises. He too was crying.

Sam smiled weakly and sang the Enochian lullaby his papa and uncle would sing to him. Everyone looked at him and Gabriel joined him. When the song was over Sam couldn't stay awake. He was too tired.

"De...papa...pup pup...everyone...I...love..y..you..." Sam whispered and his eyes closed.

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly. "Sam? Sammy! Sammy wake up! No no nononononono! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"My baby! My baby boy." Gabriel hugged his dead child close to him, rocking him softly.

Dean continued to cry and scream in agony. Bobby had slid down the wall into a sitting postion and was crying hard. Fenrir howled in despair and loss.

Castiel came running back in and bowed his head. He was too late. He prayed too late. He now prayed his brother would forgive him.

"He'll forgive you Castiel." A voice said.

Castiel turned and gasped.

"Father." Castiel gasped. He bowed.

"Rise my child. You have done well. I heard your prayer and watched over your family. I think you all deserve a reward." God said.

In his arms Castiel saw a figure. It was Sam! He appeared to be asleep.

"Don't worry Castiel. Samuel is merely sleeping. And yes. Your nephew will be alright." God said with a smile.

Castiel walked with his father over to the distraught family and smiled when Gabriel and Fenrir gasped at his presence.

Gabriel gently laid his son down and bowed in front of his father. Same with Fenrir. Dean and Bobby couldn't believe it. God was actually standing before them. And holding Sammy in his arms.

God smiled at his children and placed Sam back into his body and healed him.

"Samuel will be alright now. Gabriel?" God asked.

"Y yes Father?" Gabriel asked.

God smiled and placed his hand on the young angels shoulder.

"You did good son. Take good care of Samuel." God said. "All of you. You are all family. Stick together and you can do anything. And there will always be a place for you in Heaven. And Dean?"

"Y yeah?" Dean asked.

"Your mother is very proud of you. She misses you and Sammy dearly. She sends her love and happiness." God smiled. "Karen the same for you Robert."

Dean and Bobby nodded. God smiled once more and returned to Heaven.

They couldn't believe what had happened. God was just in their presence. God himself had brought Sam back to them.

"Papa?" A voice asked.

**Castiel: *sniffs, blows nose* That was amazing! I have no words.**

**Until Next Time: Castiel: One day I will figure out this thing called "Internet"**


	13. Season Finale-Gabriel's Video Diary

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to have this up earlier this morning but something came up. But was Castiel a good boy for you all? He was?! That's good! Castiel's always a good boy! So no mew episode tonight what ever shall I do? I know! Read all the Fanfics! And write till my fingers come off! I'll also write my book a little. I hope too have it done soon, so I can write another! Yup another! Lol! Gonna write like fifty books and a movie! A movie pffffft yeah right! Lol! Anyways! Last chapter for this story! I know I know! But don't worry! I might make other fics for this. We'll see though! This summer I'm going to be doing a lot. Especially swimming! I love to swim! Heheh! Alrighty now let's get going shall we? When we last our heroes Sam died but came back! Yay! Onwards to the season finale!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will thrown into the Cage!**

**Season Finale-Gabriel's Video Diary**

_A camera angles down and to the left. Voices and laughter can be heard slightly in the background. The camera finally finds the owner. _

_The handsome man with golden hair and butterscotch eyes grins charmingly at the camera. _

_"Well hello there handsome devil! So the kiddos and the uncles are outside playing soccer. My baby boy's favorite sport. He's very good at it if I do say myself. Bobby and Dean have moved into the manor with us! That made Sammy so happy! Anyways. If you were wondering how he's doing. He's fine. Though he gave us quite the scare."_

_**Flashback**_

_**"Papa?" Sam asked.**_

_**"Sammy! My baby! Oh my baby!" Gabriel exclaimed.**_

_**Sam giggled. "I'm fine papa." **_

_**"Sammy?" Dean asked.**_

_**"Dean." Sam smiled.**_

_**"Sammy..I-" Dean started.**_

_**"Don't. It's alright. I forgave you. You're still my brother." Sam said.**_

_**Dean nodded and smiled. He gathered his baby, yeah his baby, he might be Gabriel's but he was still Deans, in his arms and held him tightly. **_

_**Sam returned the hug. He then saw his other family memembers and hugged them as well.**_

_**"Let's go home. Please?" Sam asked.**_

_**"Yes. Let's." Gabriel said.**_

_**Gabe snapped his fingers and they were home. They were glad to be back and to have their youngest back. They missed him terribly.**_

_**"Home." Sam sighed happily.**_

_**The others smiled but watched in horror as he shuddered and collapsed. **_

_**"SAMMY!" Dean and Gabriel shouted with Cas and Bobby's "SAM!"**_

_**Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in Sam's room. Gabe laid his son down and checked him out. He sighed with relief.**_

_**"What's wrong with Sammy!? Is he-" Dean asked hoping Sam wasn't dead again.**_

_**"He's alright. His blood pressure sky rocketed. After nearly dying forever and teleporting back home, his blood pressure went up and caused him to pass out. He'll come around soon." Gabe assured everyone.**_

_**The others were relieved that Sam was alright. And Gabe was right. Sam awoke an hour later and was fine. Espcially after his papa stuffed his face full of food and sugar. The rest of the night was spent in front of the flat screen with tons of Disney movies and junk food. **_

_**Flashback over**_

_"My Sammy. Such a brave boy. Foolish sometimes but brave. Just like his papa! I'm so proud of him!" Gabe beamed._

_"Papa! Come play soccer with us!" Sam called to him from outside._

_"Coming Sammy!" Gabriel called back through the window._

_"Well I guess I should go 'school' the kiddos in 'football'. Ta ta!" Gabe said and disappeared. _

_The camera should've automatically turned off as soon Gabe was done recording but the camera moved and the hunters and angels could be seen playing soccer in the backyard of the manor. Everyone smiling and laughing._

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnd done! Whoo! That was so awesome! Sad it's done but it's time to move on to the next fic! And a little side note, I got so use to calling soccer 'football' after so many years of learning French, so in future fics if I football, I mean soccer.**

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
